


Ashes to Ashes

by Mismatcher111, TheMetaGuy



Category: RWBY
Genre: It actually originated from an rp, It's p lit tho, Multi, Yeah this is mainly ocs...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatcher111/pseuds/Mismatcher111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaGuy/pseuds/TheMetaGuy
Summary: A 16 year old Phoenix Ashfall joins the prestigious Beacon academy, hopes alit. However, her enrollment might not be as smooth as she might think.





	1. Pyre Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So, this is a thing with all of me and my friend's OCS. We kind of created it by making a bunch of characters and randomly putting them in teams. We then started writing trailers for the main team, PRYM. It's pretty lit, no pun intended. Each chapter will be written by one of us. I hope that this is good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix Ashfall visits the skeletal remains of her old home.

The shattered moon sat high above the horizon, shining over the trees and illuminating the form of a flame-headed girl. She walked through the somewhat abandoned neighborhood, a somewhat solemn expression on her face. Finally, stopping in front of one lot in particular, she turned to face a charred, dilapidated building. The girl took a deep breath, inhaling the air. Somehow, it still smelled like smoke, just like it did 11 years ago. She finally exhaled, gripping onto her weapon for a sense of security.

_ Don’t be so idiotic, Phoenix, _ she scolded herself.  _ You do this every year. _ As she walked up the path to the threshold, though, she suddenly got the feeling that things were slightly different this time. The atmosphere surrounding the house was slightly tense, almost unwelcoming. Her grip around Fallout Fate became so tight that her knuckles turned white. She continued, gritting her teeth, as if preparing for a sudden attack. When no one showed up to fight her, her muscles relaxed and she continued on her way.

Phoenix carefully stepped through the large, burnt-out opening where the door would have been. She had made the mistake of charging in blindly the first time she visited following the incident, which had resulted in her almost being crushed by loose debris. As she stepped inside, she took it all in. She remembered the kitchen, where she ate her father’s home cooking and shared jokes about grimm with her mother, and the training room, where she would watch her parents sparring with each other by way of a morning warm up.

In the past, these memories would have caused her to break down. But tonight, she didn’t allow herself to tear up. No. These memories did nothing but further fuel her hatred for the flames, the flames that had eaten away her happy memories, and destroyed her life.

As her fury built, she kicked at a floorboard that had been pulled up. With a crack, it unhinged itself and flew across the room before clattering to a stop in the corner.

“Hey! Who’s there?!” A threatening voice called from behind the rubble. Phoenix’s eyes widened and she unsheathed Fallout Fate.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” she responded, her fury causing her voice to shake. It didn’t matter that it had been burnt to the ground; how dare someone trespass in  _ her  _ home?

All at once, three girls walked in from a hole in the right corner of the house. Their color-coded, matching outfits struck an impressive figure. On each of their backs was an emblem that resembled a rose.

The tallest of the girls, the one with the red hair, spoke up first. “You’re a parta’ one of those  _ other  _ gangs, aren’t you?” Her voice was gruff. It seemed like she was the leader. “Well then you’d better listen up. This is our turf, capische? Now scram.”

Phoenix’s nose crinkled with distaste. Gang members? In a place like this? She knew that gang activity in and around Vale had increased lately, especially around Beacon. When kids didn’t get into their dream school…well, some of them began to lead a life of depravity. There was only one acceptable way of dealing with scum like this.

In a sharp instant, she grabbed her sword and split it in two. With a flick, they morphed into dual guns. She quickly pulled the trigger, aiming at their feet. The gang members darted to the side, just barely dodging the heated bullets.

“Wrong answer, girlie,” the leader growled. She then nodded at her two partners, each of whom pulled out a weapon each at almost indiscernible speed. The blonde girl sent several bullets from her rifle in Phoenix's direction, causing her to bend over just to avoid them. The leader took that opportunity to rush toward her with her hatchet, slamming her in the gut.

Phoenix gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. On instinct, she shot out her leg toward her enemy's abdomen. She felt a searing pain in her foot as it made impact; upon glancing down at the point of attack, she saw a red thorny energy surrounding her target. Making a mental note not to make physical contact, Phoenix swung around, flicking Fallout Fate back into its dual knife state. She slashed at the gangster’s side with each blade, pushing the girl back.

At that moment, she heard a smashing noise to her side. She flicked her head towards the source of the sound, only to be knocked back by a large hammer. She tumbled across the floor and smacked into the wall, groaning. The blonde girl strode calmly over to her, twirling her hammer and giggling, before raising it over her head for another blow.

“Oh hell no,” Phoenix muttered under her breath, “not today.” She lunged out of the way before the hammer came smashing down, skidding to the side while Yellow was dazed from the miscalculation. Phoenix then darted out again and jabbed the girl straight in the chin with one knife, while simultaneously preparing to jab her in the gut with the other. A sharp object then slammed into her side, forcing her away from Blondie.

She growled in anger, whipping toward the leader again as the latter caught her machete, which she had been clicked into the shape of a boomerang. Phoenix's vision began to go red as her blood rushed toward her head. She attempted to lunge toward her attacker, but was stopped when the girl behind her put her in a headlock. She grunted and struggled to break free, but all at once, her limbs were growing heavier, and she suddenly felt like she’d been through a marathon. It felt like her aura was getting sapped from her body.

It was then that the shortest of the girls, who had yet to participate in the fight, walked toward her in a somewhat unbalanced and awkward manner. Despite being restrained, Phoenix was able to notice that the girl's eyes were an abnormally milky white, and covered in cataracts. She was blind. Along with her came their redhead, wiping some soot off of her uniform. The third girl bent over slightly to be near eye level with her foe before speaking.

“We’re going to give you a choice,” she said quietly. “Either you allow us to stay here, in exchange for your life…or we kill you.” Impulsively, Phoenix spat at her foot. The blind girl made a face of disapproval, before straightening herself. “... I see.” She turned to the redhead. “Rouge, you do the honors.”

Rouge flicked the machete back into its blade form, the drew back and jabbed Phoenix square in the chin, causing her to fly out of the grasp of the gang member. Her barely conscious form skidded into a nearby pile of ashes. She squinted, her vision beginning to get blurry.  _ So this is how I die,  _ Phoenix thought to herself.  _ In the same place where my parents did. Figures. _

Her eyes began to close.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a surge of energy course through her veins.  _ No, _ she told herself. _ I won’t die. Not here, not now. I'm going to become a Huntress, whatever it takes. _

A vortex of aura power shot into the air like a pillar of fire. For a split second, Phoenix truly did look like the flaming bird of legend that was her namesake, as she rose to her feet with a new burst of fury. With a battle cry, she shot forward out of the vortex and back into the fray. The blind girl, who happened to be directly in her path, attempted to dodge, but could not react fast enough. The girl was struck by Phoenix’s blade and was thrown to the side of the room, collapsing into a heap.

“Ruffle…!” Rouge cried out. She turned back toward Phoenix, pure wrath written on her face. “You… _ bitch _ !” She slashed furiously at the flame-headed girl, but Phoenix effortlessly deflected all of her attacks. With a decisive final swing, Phoenix sliced at her, sending her flying back into an especially unstable wall, causing the rubble to fall to the ground outside. Phoenix turned next to the blonde girl, her vision clouded by rage. The girl stepped back in response, waving her hands.

“L-Listen!” she stuttered. “If we fight any longer, this place'll completely fall apart. None of us will get out!” Phoenix continued to advance toward her, gritting her teeth. She pointed her sword to the girl’s throat.

“This place isn't your gang’s to claim. This was my  _ home.  _ This  _ is  _ my home.” She leaned forward. “If I see any of you near here ever again… it won't be pretty.”

The girl nodded and rushed over to her partners, helping them out of the rubble. They dusted themselves off quickly and fled into the wilderness. As they left, Phoenix could barely hear them whispering among themselves: “ _ Man, boss isn't gonna be happy with this... _ ”

With a sigh, Phoenix looked up. The moon really was beautiful this time of night...


	2. Rose Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notorious gang leader, Rosa Blanca, is distraught to be without a weapon. Using her skills as a thief, she infiltrates a well known weapon store.

On the corner of a dimly lit street, the local weapons shop was just closing down for the night. Its proprietor, a thickly-built man, turned out the lights and walked out the door, locking it. As he did so, he could have sworn he heard movement behind him. The man spun around, his bear-like claws extending from his hands in preparation.

But nothing happened. The street was as dead as it had always been at this time of night. The man relaxed, his claws sliding back underneath his skin. “Just paranoid, I suppose,” he muttered to himself. He turned back to the door and withdrew his key, checking the door to make sure it was locked. Then he turned and walked slowly down the street, still circumspect.

The moment he had turned the corner, a petite figure emerged from the darkness of a nearby alley. Despite her short stature, it was obvious that the girl commanded a certain swagger, befitting the leader of one of Vale’s more notorious gangs. She dashed across the street, doing her best to go unnoticed--not a difficult task. The pink rose on the back of her leather jacket flickered mischievously in the luminescent glow of the streetlights.

Upon reaching the storefront, Rosa Blanca knelt in front of the door. She dug into her pockets and pulled out a lockpick, which she proceeded to use on the lock. After a few moments, the lock clicked, and the door swung open with ease. Grinning, she sauntered into the shop, closing the door behind her.

The walls were covered in all manner of guns, knives, guns, flails, guns, hammers, guns, maces and guns. Behind the counter was a seemingly unlimited supply of ammunition, as well as a door to what seemed to be a back room. Rosa immediately hopped over the counter and went into the back room, where she met face-to-face with endless shelves of surplus stock. Perhaps these weren’t the high-quality, self-made weapons that every combat school student received, but they’d more than suffice for Rosa’s ends--no more improvising or borrowing her lackeys’ tools, at least. _After all,_ she thought to herself, _what use is a gang leader without a cool weapon by her side?_

She scoured the shelves for a suitable candidate. A rifle? No, she liked fighting up close. A sword of some kind? Nah, too posh and overdone. A mace? Of course not--who ever heard of a cute yet badass thief who used a mace? Maces were dumb, anyway.

At last, she found it: A glistening black flail, perched on the top shelf close to the door. It was sleek and graceful, yet intimidating and powerful...a perfect match. There was just one problem.

The shelf on which it sat was approximately eight feet tall. Rosa wasn’t even five.

Grumbling to herself and cursing genetics for her short stature, Rosa began thinking  to herself. She spotted a large cardboard box marked “RIFLE WAX” a few feet away. Running over to it, she shoved the box into position with no small amount of effort. She climbed on top of the box, but it still wasn’t quite enough. She thought for a moment, then got an idea. She placed her hand flat on the box and took a deep breath. With a pinkish glow, the box suddenly grew, lifting her higher and higher as it became taller. Now finally high enough off the ground, Rosa reached out for the flail. She just needed to be a little closer...nearly there...almost…

“FREEZE!”

Startled by the sudden noise and the flash of light that came with it, Rosa was barely able to keep her balance on the box. She turned to see three police officers pointing their guns at her, the one in front shining a flashlight in her direction. “Stay where you are and put your hands up!” the lead officer shouted.

Sighing, Rosa slowly put her hands in the air. She was hoping to do this the easy way, but…

With a smirk, she let herself fall backwards from the box. She caught herself with her outstretched hands and pushed off the ground, cartwheeling backwards to land on her feet as she took off running.

As she ran, dodging bullets from the pursuing officers, she grabbed a small shield from one of the passing shelves. Rosa made a quick 180° turn to face her pursuers, whose bullets ricocheted off the shield back at them. When that failed to faze them, she threw the shield at the police, giving her time to continue running as they dodged out of the way.

Eventually, Rosa came to a dead end. Realizing there was no other option, she grabbed a sword off the shelf and stared down the officers. “All right, fellas,” she asked defiantly, “who’s first?”

The officers looked at each other for a moment, as if trying to figure out the proper order. Then they all rushed at once.

Rosa easily sidestepped the first officer’s charge, then blocked a punch from the second officer before throwing him into the third. She turned and parried a strike from the first officer, who had grabbed a baton from seemingly nowhere, before thrusting him back into the wall shelves with a kick. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other two officers attempting to attack her from the side. She swung at one and flipped out of the way of the other, grabbing onto a shelf behind her and climbing up. Once she reached the top, she began running again, throwing as much as she could grab from the shelves at the officers to throw them off.

One of the officers, thinking quickly, ran back and started to tip over some of the shelves. Rosa reached out for the flail she had been trying to reach as she passed, but was interrupted by the shelf she was on suddenly falling away. She pulled away and made a lunge for the next shelf, grabbing a handful of knives and tossing them back at her pursuers as she ran.

 _C’mon, Rosa, think!_ she shouted at herself. She jumped back to the floor to face down her foes, and grabbed the first weapon handle she saw. With steely resolve, she whipped the weapon forward and glared at the officers, brandishing her...mace.

Goddammit.

She swung the mace at the lead officer, hitting him square in the chest with a solid _thud_ and sending him skidding several feet away on his back. She ducked a swing from the second officer, and kicked the third in the sternum, sending him to the floor as well. She dodged another punch and caught the second officer from behind, pulling back on his neck with the shaft of the mace, somehow managing to dodge attacks from the other two as well. All she needed now was to get out of there and cut her losses.

Just then, a blast rang out from the doorway as a shelf toppled over. Rosa and her captive turned in shock to face the source of the noise. In the doorway stood the shop’s owner, pointing what appeared to be an unnecessarily large shotgun at them. “Put him down!” the man roared.

Rosa complied instantaneously, dropping the mace and sending the officer falling to the floor. The other officers crawled forward to get a look at the man, not sure whether to arrest the girl or flee in terror.

The owner looked straight at Rosa, who was busy doing her best “scared crying puppy” face. The two stared at each other for a long time.

Eventually, the man looked down at the mace she’d dropped. “That’s not yours, is it?” he asked. Rosa shook her head, still working the scared child angle. The man stared at her again for a while, then turned away. After what seemed like forever, he spoke again, in a calmer tone. “Officers, I believe there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“I beg your pardon?” said the lead officer, who was still trying to catch his breath. “Mr. Stehlen, this girl was trying to rob your shop--”

“I said, _there’s been a misunderstanding_.” Stehlen turned around and met the lead officer’s glare. “If you and your men would be so kind as to get out of my store, I’ll explain the situation in a moment.” Confused, the officers scrambled to their feet and shuffled out of the store, shooting confused and angry glances at Rosa and the owner as they went.

Once they had gone, the man knelt down to meet Rosa at eye level. “You weren’t coming here to steal my weapons to sell them or destroy them, were you? You just needed something to defend yourself with. That’s all, right?”

Rosa nodded, fake tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t quite believe this was working.

Stehlen nodded in response, then stood. He thought to himself for a moment. “I see...I believe we can work something out.” He walked further into the back room, gazing out at the shelves.”How about this. I’ll give you something you can use to defend yourself. No charge, no strings attached. Except for one thing.” He turned back and leaned in close. “You have to promise me you won’t use them for any more mischief. You take the tests and get into a nice combat school, and leave all this behind. Got it?”

Rosa nodded without hesitation. She wasn’t really sure what to make of this guy, but he was willing to help her, so she’d take what she could get.

Stehlen straightened, and smiled a bit. “Good. Now come with me. I think I may have just the thing.” He turned back and walked through the now-ruined inventory room. Rosa followed behind, not quite sure what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written by TheMetaGuy. I have no idea how to change the preface.


	3. Yew Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvinne Julep is on her way to Vale to follow her dream; become a famous weapon designer, and an equally famous huntress. But her dreams are stalled as she has a run in with the White Fang.

The train hurtled through the forests of northeastern Vale. It still had at least an hour to go until it reached its destination, but was making good time. With any luck, it would reach downtown Vale before nightfall, where it would offload its cargo and passengers before setting out once again for Mistral. Railroad journeys between kingdoms were becoming harder and harder to come by, which meant that passengers and cargo shipments often had to share voyages--after all, there was no telling when the next train would be.

The rhythmic rumble of the train’s engine calmed Yvinne Julep’s mind as she took a sip of tea. An odd-looking device lay in front of her on the table in a state of disassembly. Her father was seated across from her in the train booth, writing down notes and headlines. With a clink, she set down her cup and picked up the device.

“Don’t worry, father. I’ll be fine,” she assured him, absentmindedly fitting the pieces together.

Her father suddenly looked up from his notes, his face showing bewilderment. “Who said I was worried?” He straightened his glasses out of habit. “I’m simply proud of you, Yvinne. You’re getting a job doing what you love, going to the school you’ve always wanted to go to...I’m simply elated!”

She smirked at him mischievously, before looking back down at the now reassembled device. She began disassembling it once more. Suddenly, she looked up and pointed to a note on his page. “You misspelled ‘academy.’”

Frantically, her father reached into his bag for white-out, muttering with vague annoyance under his breath. He painted over the offending typo, smiling slightly at his daughter’s perception. “All right, perhaps I am a bit worried about you,” he admitted. “This is the farthest you’ve ever been from home, after all...” He set down the brush. “But I wasn’t lying when I said I was proud. You’ve always had a knack for weapon making. I’m glad someone finally noticed your talents. Mr. Stehlen, no less!”

Yvinne gazed wistfully out the window at the passing trees. The device lay in parts on the table once more. “I’m quite worried as well, to be honest. Beacon is rather far away from Mistral...I hope I’ll fit in there.”

“Oh, Yvinne.” Her father put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “I’m sure everyone will love you.” Yvinne smiled at her father, her eyes gleaming with gratitude.

Suddenly, a loud grinding noise resonated through the train car. Yvinne and her father struggled to stay in their seats as the train shuddered and ground to a complete halt. The bits and pieces of her device fell to the ground with a clink, bouncing and rolling across the floor of the cabin. Eventually a boot crashed down on it, stopping its journey. Yvinne, who had been following the gizmo’s journey, looked up to see the owner of the boot: a large masked individual dressed in white. On his chest was an emblem of an animal head in front of a set of claw marks.

“Alright, everyone out!” the man shouted as more White Fang members flooded the cabin. Reluctantly, several passengers, including Yvinne’s father, slowly stood up, some of them beginning to file out of the car. Yvinne, however, remained seated, instead looking up at the masked individual in defiance.

Noticing the girl still seated, the White Fang member swiftly approached her. “Hey, little lady,” he sneered, “Did you hear me? I said, everyone out!”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Yvinne calmly replied, “but it’s been quite a long journey. I think I’m going to stay here for a bit.”

Her father shot her a glance, sending her a mental message: ‘Do you want to get killed?’

Her aggressor, obviously infuriated by her response, reached into a holster on his waist and pulled out a flintlock pistol, which he pressed against her head.

“Wrong answer, kid,” he growled. He pulled the trigger.

There was a click… and nothing. Yvinne could see the confusion on his face, even through the obscuring White Fang mask. Without a moment of hesitation, she grabbed the gun from his hands and headbutted him in the chin. He sailed backward and crashed against a nearby table, knocking him out cold.

This action got the attention of his allies, who all looked at her with bewilderment.

“Dude! She just knocked out Azure!” 

Without breaking eye contact with the other White Fang members, she reached behind her and took out her suitcase. The White Fang glanced at each other, before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Yvinne rolled her eyes and pulled on the handle. With a whir, the suitcase turned inside out and formed into a large chainsaw. She pulled on the handle once more, and the chainsaw burst into life, glowing green as the saw growled. 

Their jaws dropped open as she looked over at her father. “Get everyone out of here,” she told him, almost nonchalantly. “I’ll handle them.” He paused, then nodded, before corralling all of the other passengers out.

She cast another glare at the group of White Fang members before her. “Now then…who will go first?”

The gang member in front charged in first, spear at the ready. Yvinne sidestepped the spear, dropping to one knee and sweeping his legs out from under him with her chainsaw. The assailant rolled to a stop behind her, quickly checked to ensure both legs were still attached, then lunged forward again. Yvinne blocked him with the broad side of the chainsaw, kicking him back against the wall.

A second White Fang grunt, having seen enough, chose this moment to rush her, panther-like claws drawn. He swiped at Yvinne, barely missing as the latter grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. He scrambled back to his feet, conveniently at the same time as his comrade, and together they charged forward once more. Yvinne was able to fend off the one with the claws, but was attacked from behind by the one with the spear, forcing her to the ground. Thinking quickly, she rolled out of the way of a spear strike that landed inches from her head.

As she stood to her feet, the third White Fang member decided now would be a good time to join the fray. He charged forward, the bull horns on his head catching the light of the train car and shimmering menacingly. Yvinne barely had time to react, dropping out of the way at the last moment as her attacker ran right over her and into the door at the back, grunting in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

Yvinne turned her focus back to the other two White Fang attackers, who had failed to take advantage of the opportunity afforded them, instead watching their colleague’s idiocy. Revving her chainsaw, Yvinne switched her tactics and began to go on the offensive. She dove saw-first at the clawed enemy, taking both of them to the ground, before hopping to her feet and kicking the other one square in the jaw, leaving him reeling backward. She followed this up with another dive at the one with the spear, sending him sprawling to the floor as well. With one swift motion, she leapt in the air, reoriented her saw to point downward, and thrust it squarely into the chest of the clawed attacker, causing him to pass out from the pain.

Hearing footsteps, Yvinne whirled around just in time to be tackled to the ground by the third attacker, who had finally come to his senses. He rained punches on her from above, which she did her best to avoid, but was largely unsuccessful.

Eventually, she was able to force the bull faunus off of her. As Yvinne scrambled to her feet, she elbowed her opponent square in the sternum, pushing him back against the wall. Then, with one final effort, she rushed forward and delivered a roundhouse kick powerful enough to send the man tumbling through the glass window with a loud crash.

The only White Fang member still conscious seemed understandably unsettled as Yvinne turned to face him once more. She walked forward and took a knee in front of him, trying to hide the fact that she was desperately out of breath.

“Now then,” she began, “why don’t you and your compatriots kindly leave me and the other passengers on this train alone. We’re already well behind schedule, and I don’t think any further interruptions will be met with much gratitude.”

The faunus scrambled to his feet and gathered his two allies still inside the train. Just before leaving, he turned around one more time to look at Yvinne. Even through his mask, Yvinne could tell that his eyes were brimming with hatred.

“This isn’t over,” he hissed, before walking out into the wilderness.

Yvinne took a deep breath, stowing her weapon as the other passengers began to file back into the car. Some looked at her with a mixture of confusion and awe, while others looked rather wary. None of them said “thank you.” Yvinne resumed her original seat as her father rejoined her. The conductor and a pair of custodians came through to assess the damage and clean up the bits of broken glass.

“That was unbelievable!” her dad cried. “I knew you were a skilled fighter, but there were four of them to only one of you. I bet even a fully trained Huntsman would have had trouble with those odds.”

“Well, three to one, more accurately,” Yvinne corrected him. “And to be honest, they weren’t all that strong. Two of them didn’t even have weapons.”

Her father nodded and pushed up his glasses. The engineer had brought a large sheet of opaque plastic to cover the broken window. “In any case, I don’t think I’m as worried about you as I was. I think you’ll be just fine on your own.”

Yvinne sighed. “I suppose so…” She looked out the window again. The sun was about to set; there’d be no way they would make it to Vale before dark now.

At long last, the train lurched forward and resumed its journey. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Yvinne continued to stare out the window, trying to fit the pieces together of what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cowritten by me and TheMetaGuy! TheMettaGuy wrote most of it though. ^v^


	4. Midnight Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna Shade lives alone in the forest, her only companion being her dual axes. But when she tries to train for the day, she encounters some very suspicious people in place of the usual Grimm.

The early rays of dawn seeped into the window of a lone treehouse in the middle of the forest. Nearby, a train’s whistle blew, then the loud sound of the train groaning and travelling across the tracks shook her home. A young dark haired girl laid down in bed, groaning much like the locomotive, covered her ears with her pillow to no avail. She was aware it was dawn, but she never really fancied the morning. She was more of a night owl. 

She sighed, deciding it was about time to rise from bed anyways. The girl took one glance across the room to her weapon, latched on the wall like a memento mori. The axe was a reminder of her responsibilities, her identity in a literal sense of the term. Her parents had even named her after it, giving her the name Midna to match the axe’s title, Midnight Shade. Midna averted her eyes and sat up, stretched once, and made her way into the treehouse’s kitchen to make herself some coffee. As she made her way there, she turned on the tv for the background noise, leaning up against the counter as a newscaster droned on.

“... Just yesterday, a train heading from Mistral to Vale was ambushed by the White Fang. It’s theorized that the train was in possession of a stock of dust crystals from the Schnee Dust Company, but so far the motives of the terrorist group are unknown and could even be more sinister…”

Midna rolled her eyes, having a firm disapproval with the news’s over dramatic nature. With a ding, Midna’s coffee was ready, and she took her eyes off the screen. But then she paused, the next statement piquing her interest.

“... But luckily, before things got too drastic, a young aspiring huntress headed toward Vale diffused the situation before it could get too drastic. We have her here today to ask her her thoughts on the situation.”

The lavender haired reporter walked up to a light haired mature looking girl. The girl seemed rather embarrassed to be interviewed, her dark skin turning a shade of red. She humbly explained that it was 3 to 1, and it wasn’t much trouble to put them in their place. Midna grabbed a mug of coffee and took a large gulp of it, surprised at the girls politeness in the otherwise awkward situation. With a few more prolonged sips, she was satisfied, setting the coffee down.

“Well… it’s about time for my training.” She muttered, leaving the empty mug behind. She made her way across the room, giving Midnight Shade one look before lifting it off of its mantle. She split the axe apart, separating it into duel weapons and strapped them both to her sides. She made her way to the entrance of her treehouse and slid down the vine ladder, her boots skidding across the bark of the oak tree. With a tup, she landed on the ground, brushing herself off. Midna closed her eyes, listening to her surroundings to gauge where the Grimm would be. But this time, something was different. Usually, the Beowolves would be howling and tearing up the forest, rampaging about. But this morning it was oddly silent. Birds chirped and she could hear other animals scurrying about. 

Uneasy, she kept both hands ready at her axes, stalking through the forest with caution. A sudden noise caused her to freeze. This noise did not sound like the bustling of a Beowulf or the rampaging of a Boarbatusk. It sounded much more human. When she heard a shout, she began running towards it. No one usually goes in the forest due to the high Grimm ratio. Something was seriously wrong.

She found herself getting closer to the noise, and she skidded the to a halt at a bush, seeing some workers in hazmat suits. In front of them was a young girl, facing a grimm who seemed to be close to rushing towards her. The two workers had notebooks, waiting for the girl to move. The girl bent down into a jumping position, getting ready to leap into the air. Her aura glistened around her and she sprang up, flying seven feet into the air, leaving a cloud of dust below her. But the aura that seemed to glisten around her broke apart and she fell straight toward the Beowulf’s maw. The girl’s light blue eyes widened with panic.

Before the girl fell onto the grimm, Midna charged up a ball of light, the bits of sunlight gathering from her surroundings into a dense nova like ball. It spun around her before jetting toward the wolf like creature, knocking it back with an explosion of energy. The workers looked around frantically as the grimm dissolved. Before they could spot her, Midna jumped up onto a tree, waiting for their gaze to be averted. She glanced at the girl, who was mending a black and blue bruise on her knee. Midna sighed, and sent a glare toward the workers. Kneeling down and bracing herself, she leaped out of the tree, her dual axes in her hands. She slashed the two, catching them off guard. They stumbled back, the sting of the blades making them hiss with pain.

They quickly regained footing, each of them grabbing a sword like object out of their pockets. The sword suddenly jolted with electricity, the blue energy skirting across the iron blade. The two of them charged towards her, stabbing at her with the taser like objects, but Midna quickly evaded the attacks. She spun around gracefully, like a ballerina, then swung each axe towards them. Midnight Shade smashed against their aura, once again knocking them back, their aura shimmering. The two workers grunted with pain and kept on making attempts to hit her, but each and every time, the girl would nimbly dodge and deliver a counterattack with one blade, switching to the other each time. Despite this, they never ceased their attack. Midna sighed. She paused, her bangs waving in what seemed to be wind as she activated her semblance once more. The light from the area gathered together in several balls of energy, spinning around her in a circle, soon getting so fast that they looked like a ring of light surrounding her.

Midna opened her eyes and dashed towards the workers, leaving dust behind her. The stars smashed against them, each one of them exploding into fireworks with each impact. Along with that, her axes slashed against them, each and every hit dulling their auras. The two jumped back, away from the girl and put their two swords together. With a click, they snapped into one large sword. The hilts snapped together and the two swords separated, connected at the ends. The electricity that had previously stayed around the swords was gathering at the end. Midna’s eyes widened as she realized what they were doing. A bolt of electricity shot out of the cannon, Midna just barely dodging. It hit a tree, demolishing it. Midna seemed to float in the air before she let out a yell, drop kicking one of the workers in the face with her heeled shoes. He groaned once before fainting. She turned toward the other one, her face showing anger. The worker hesitated, then dashed toward her, splitting up the swords once again. She blocked his hit before kicking him as well, right in the abdomen. He flew back into a tree, sliding to the forest ground, dirt coming up and staining his white suit. Both of them were still.

She examined them, noticing that they each had an ID stitched into their suits. One said Castor, the other one saying Pollux. She sighed and turned toward the girl. The girl’s blue eyes stared at her with a mix of awe and admiration. Midna gave her a gentle smile before kneeling down. The girl flinched, as if expecting to be hit by the girl. Midna noticed that she was covered in a plethora of scratches and bruises. She knew that usually a person’s aura would heal small wounds, but this time, it didn’t.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“I-I’m fine… Why did you save me?”

“It’s what anyone would do. Do you have a family?”

“I… not anymore. My name’s Jay, by the way…”

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Midna Shade. Listen, if you’re hurt, you can come to my tree house. I'll patch you up.”

“I… I would like that very much.”


End file.
